


Пятнадцать лет спустя

by robin_puck



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	Пятнадцать лет спустя

Она все-таки спросила это. Долго ходила кругами, приглядывалась, прикусывая губу, многозначительно усмехалась, поправляя волосы, невпопад оборачивалась, прижимая к груди папки, и вообще вела себя совершенно очаровательно. У нее точно что-то было на уме, и Артур в свободное время развлекался, гадая, чем бы это что-то могло быть. А в не свободное время просто постоянно держал это в голове, имел в виду. Так что, когда Ариадна пригласила его перекусить в кофейне за углом, он не был совсем уж не готов. Может быть лишь совсем чуть-чуть расслабился за чашкой кофе, когда она опять начала демонстрировать это странное поведение, напоминающее одновременно и сильное смущение, и кокетство. Точнее Артур бы определить не мог, но и в этом было достаточно пищи для размышлений. Только вот времени для размышлений уже не было, потому что на этот раз Ариадна все быстро проделала. Один взгляд в окно, потом вскользь на Артура, опустила ресницы, улыбаясь и приоткрывая рот, будто хочет что-то сказать, но не решается. Потом точно выверенным рассеянным жестом провернула ложечку в чашке с кофе и обернулась к Артуру уже всем корпусом, решительно встряхивая волосами.  
\- Артур, можно вопрос? Личного плана.  
Он даже выпрямился от неожиданности, хотя и так сидел прямо.  
\- Конечно, - сказал он, легонько пожимая плечами и чуть разводя ладони, вроде бы так демонстрируют открытость к диалогу. Но от улыбки удержаться тоже не получилось, Артур только надеялся, что она вышла достаточно дружелюбной и чуть-чуть лукавой, а не слегка растерянной и предвкушающей.  
Хотя Ариадна на него особо не смотрела. То есть, она смотрела на него в упор, глаза в глаза, так что не заметила всех маленьких подробностей с ладонями и улыбкой.  
\- Артур... - она немного помедлила, дожидаясь, пока он чуть-чуть занервничает, и с улыбкой маленькой девочки, папиной дочки-подлизы спросила медовым голоском. - Что у вас было с Имсом?  
Артур откинулся на спинку стула и чуть прищурился, задрав брови и с веселым недоумением разглядывая Ариадну. Вот такого вопроса он точно не ждал.  
\- У нас с Имсом... - повторил он медленно, будто бы пробуя слова на вкус, и Ариадна нетерпеливо кивнула, не отводя упорного взгляда от его лица.  
Артур усмехнулся, качая головой, и очень четко, почти торжественно сказал:  
\- С Имсом у нас было все.

Это была правда. Чистая правда и ничего кроме нее.  
Когда они только познакомились — какое-то невероятное количество лет назад — Артур был тощим заносчивым подростком-вундеркиндом, а Имс — непристойно красивым молодым мужчиной. Подбритые на затылке волосы, сержантские нашивки, крепкие руки и бедра — было от чего сойти с ума семнадцатилетнему девственнику. Сейчас Артур уже не помнил, кто кого пытался соблазнить, но очень хорошо помнил, чем все в итоге закончилось. Они занялись сексом прямо на столе с проектной документацией по устройству PASIV. У Артура была разбита губа, и в других местах были ссадины, но губа его волновала больше — с нее капала кровь, прямо на секретные бумаги. Поэтому в свой первый раз он занимался сексом с зажатым широкой ладонью ртом, а, учитывая все сопутствующие обстоятельства, это вообще выглядело как изнасилование. Имс потом говорил, что только низкая лабильность психики спасла его от страшных комплексов и всяких расстройств на всю оставшуюся сексуальную жизнь. Артур обычно переспрашивал: «Лабильность психики?» - с таким видом, будто бы сомневался в том, что Имс знаком с такими сложными понятиями. Он вообще был тем еще снобом в свои семнадцать, настоящим засранцем он был, бедному сержанту не повезло, скажем прямо, хотя тот старался держать удар. Имс после таких выходок в отместку начинал говорить на ужасающем кокни и изображать умственно неполноценного. Это бесило, потому что Артур не понимал ни слова, да и смотреть на Имса с пустым взглядом и отвисшей губой сердце разрывалось. Ну и, самое главное, это означало, что помощи от этой звезды самодеятельности можно было уже не ждать.  
А они работали вместе. Нет, Артур все еще не может рассказать, над чем конкретно. Это было связано с разделенными снами, на самом деле, положа руку на сердце, каждый, кто хоть раз спускался в разделенный сон, имеет представление о том, чем они занимались... о, господи, почти пятнадцать лет назад. Но рассказывать об этом он до сих пор не имеет права. Воровать и сводить людей с ума он право имеет, но все это надо проделывать молча. Таков наш забавный мир.  
Тогда, почти пятнадцать лет назад, у них была страсть. Самая настоящая. Из-за возрастной разницы в восемь лет и разности занятий (Артур — грубо говоря студент, Имс — по большому счету солдат) Имс казался просто воплощением его подростковых грез. Сильный, брутальный, грубоватый мужчина в военной форме... Черт, да он и сейчас может возбудиться только при одном воспоминании!

\- Ему дьявольски, просто нереально шла форма, - сказал Артур задумчиво, Ариадне даже показалось, что немного грустно.  
\- Что было потом? - спросила она участливо. Артур, немножко уплывший в свои грезы, даже вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Может быть, поначалу у Имса и была низкая лабильность психики, но потом что-то явно в его психике изменилось. Потому что он ни с того, ни с сего начал Артура ревновать.  
Ее звали Мередит, тоненькая миниатюрная блондинка, жена полковника. Женщина, все сорок с небольшим лет проведшая в обществе военных, - ей был любопытен Артур. Может быть, она относилась к нему, как к сыну, которого у нее не было, может быть, и правда была очарована малолетним вундеркиндом. А, может, ей просто хотелось пообщаться с человеком, не похожим ни на кого из ее круга. Артур не знал, да и не интересовал его этот вопрос. Мередит была любопытной, неглупой, с ней можно было поболтать на досуге... Он и болтал. А Имс мрачнел с каждым днем, замыкался и начинал грубить. Сейчас Артур бы быстро понял, в чем дело, и принял меры, но тогда ему казалось, что если Имсу приспичило поговниться, то и пускай, и он не собирается унижаться и выяснять, в чем проблема... И Артур специально подогревал злость Имса, демонстративно не замечая его и делая вид, что полностью увлечен новым знакомством, и не нужен ему этот Имс с его бешеным взглядом, горячим мягким ртом, сильными руками и... всем прочим, к чему Артур успел привыкнуть и тосковал ежедневно и еженощно, не получая того, чего так хотел... Господи, какими же они были маленькими идиотами. Доведя друг друга до крайней степени отчаянья и злости, они не выдумали ничего лучше, чем просто глупо и по-мальчишески подраться прямо в гараже. Артур кое-чему научился за прошедший с первой драки год, поэтому Имсу было совсем не просто с ним справиться, и, Артур уверен, он бы не справился, если б не применил запретный прием.  
Полковник Дженнингс, Мередит Дженнингс, рядовой Пилбери и капитан Белч застали их валяющимися на бетонном полу между высокими колесами выкрашенных зеленой краской грузовиков. Артур цепко держался за Имса всеми четырьмя конечностями, пока тот с хрипом и ревом жадно шарил у него в штанах. Дышать Артуру было тяжело, разбитый нос хлюпал, колющая боль в боку, дискомфорт в трусах и стремительно заплывающий глаз тоже не добавляли благодушия, так что он едва не прозевал развернувшуюся бурю и только в последний момент успел сообразить, что происходит, и заявить, что никакого сексуального насилия не было, и отдавать сержанта Имса под трибунал совершенно незачем. Полковник Дженнингс скептически хмыкнул, Мередит закусила изнутри губу, чтобы не улыбнуться, капитан Белч побагровел до цвета вареной свеклы, рядовой Пилбери с облегчением выдохнул, Имс отправился на сутки в карцер, а Артур - на неделю в медблок. На этом бы всему и завершиться, но во время следующего сеанса погружения Имс выдал такое, чего Артур от него не ожидал. Да и никто не ожидал, будем честными. Разработчики технологии даже не представляли себе, на что способны некоторые индивидуумы в условиях разделенного сна.

\- Он потом сказал, что долго тренировался сам, безо всяких приспособлений, - сказал Артур медленно. - Подумать только, если бы не этот эпизод...  
\- Кем он стал? – жадно спросила Ариадна, подаваясь к нему. Артур усмехнулся.  
\- Женщиной. Очень красивой женщиной.

Она была не просто красива. Она была роскошна. Светлые вьющиеся волосы, матовая идеальная кожа, огромные зеленые глаза, великолепная фигура – и улыбка Имса, от которой Артура закоротило. Они были вдвоем на едва структурированной площадке для виртуальных тренировок, и там, на упругой неживой траве Артур во второй раз потерял девственность. Это было сумасшествием, полным. Чем еще объяснить тот факт, что обалдевший окончательно Артур заплетающимся языком признался, что на настоящую женщину после такого и смотреть не хочется? И Имс тут же потребовал обещания, что Артур и не станет. Не станет больше ни на кого смотреть. Глупо, наивно, совсем по-мальчишески. Но Артур пообещал. И, может быть, даже выполнил бы свое обещание, если бы не сам Имс.  
Еще через год Имс уволился в запас, у него были некоторые проблемы с семьей, и он уехал в Лондон для их решения. И пропал. Его телефон молчал, письма возвращались обратно со штемпелем «Не проживает» на конверте. Артур пытался разыскать хоть какие-то следы его существования через военные структуры, но ему вежливо и непреклонно посоветовали закрыть эту тему и не предпринимать больше никаких действий. Сержант Имс никогда не существовал на свете и уж тем более здесь, на закрытом полигоне вооруженных сил Ее Величества.  
Сказать, что Артур был в отчаяньи, - ничего не сказать. Но когда через некоторое время ему так же настойчиво посоветовали принять британское гражданство и подписать еще стопку бумаг не самого приятного содержания, отчаянье как рукой сняло, и Артур взбеленился.  
Наверное, сейчас он бы продумывал и рассчитывал все долго и обстоятельно, чтобы не упустить ни одной детали, не оставить ни единого хвоста. Но ему только исполнилось двадцать, он был влюблен, он был предан, он был зол и дико психовал, воображая себе, что могло случиться с Имсом, так что уже через шесть дней он был в Париже, а на восьмой - в Сан-Франциско. Там его почти сразу же чуть не взяли на пороге родного дома, так что еще через пару дней Артур оказался в Финиксе, потом еще где-то, потом… Это продолжалось несколько месяцев, Артур даже не вспомнит уже, сколько точно. Он убегал, его догоняли, он убегал снова, он еле успевал выворачиваться, он почти не спал и не ел, у него моментально закончились деньги, и их приходилось добывать не самыми законными способами.  
В маленькой деревушке в Алабаме он понял, что выдохся. Настолько, что уже ничего не хочет – ни свободы, ни Имса, ни собственный PASIV, ни жить. Он залег в старой развалюхе на краю поселка и стал просто ждать, когда за ним придут.  
И он пришел.

\- Имс? – восторженно ахнула Ариадна. Артур кивнул, усмехнувшись.  
\- Его первыми словами были: «Какого хрена, Артур, ты не мог просто подождать немного?»

Он просто был на задании. Артур даже сейчас не знает, в чем оно заключалось, но… Сержант Имс уволился из рядов вооруженных сил, а через несколько месяцев на службу поступил некто мистер Хенингтон. По крайней мере, так было записано в потрепанном удостоверении личности. Роберт Хенингтон, инженер.  
Нет, конечно же, Артур не поменял гражданство и подписал никаких кабальных документов. Он понятия не имел, как Имсу удалось это провернуть, но Артура отпустили всего лишь под подписку о неразглашении и даже выплатили неплохую компенсацию и разморозили банковские счета, на которых копилось жалованье Артура за несколько лет. Он был полностью свободен, и понятия не имел, что делать дальше. С Имсом они почти не общались. Тот как-то неуловимо изменился за время своего отсутствия, стал взрослей, спокойней, его взгляд потяжелел, а у глаз показались первые морщины. В сущности, это был совсем и не Имс, а некий молчаливый и, судя по всему, довольно небезопасный мистер Хенингтон, с которым у Артура, американского студента, проходящего хитрую «практику» на базе британских вооруженных сил, не наблюдалось ничего общего.  
Артур уехал в Штаты, домой. Через два года он закончил университет, познакомился с Коббом и его подругой Мол, с ее отцом, гениальным архитектором, с головой погрузился в кажущуюся на первый взгляд бредовой идею о строительстве виртуального пространства на базе разделенных снов, завел подружку и даже собирался жениться. Все, чем он занимался на «практике», превратилось в занимательную теорию, может быть, даже более привлекательную, нежели то, чему он был свидетелем до сих пор. На него пару раз выходили местные спецслужбы с весьма лестными и заманчивыми предложениями, но Артур ухитрялся элегантно отшивать их. Уж лучше отсутствие возможностей и свобода, чем масса доступных средств и связанные руки, думал он. Артуру казалось, что он уже вырос и наигрался в опасные игры, он не чувствовал себя всемогущим, как в свои семнадцать, он не чувствовал себя опытным и умелым, как в девятнадцать, но по крайней мере он не был загнанным и преследуемым, как в двадцать. Он работал над интересным проектом в компании увлеченных и талантливых людей и убеждал себя, что это только вопрос времени, когда разработанная военными технология выйдет на широкий рынок, и у них появится возможность испробовать разработанные теории на практике.  
Ему казалось, что он не скучает по Имсу. Слишком тяжело и унизительно дались ему последние месяцы, когда у них еще была возможность поддерживать какие-то отношения. Артур давил в себе воспоминания, это были стыдные и болезненные воспоминания, ведь нет ничего более стыдного и болезненного, чем ощущение собственной беспомощности. И понимание, что тебя, такого талантливого, такого сексуального, умного, саркастичного и прекрасного променяли на чувство долга, карьерный рост или чем там Имс руководствовался...  
Нет, Артур не скучал. Имс просто снился ему иногда – такой, каким был до исчезновения. Это были горячие и мучительные сны. Иногда радостные и наполненные пузырящейся как шампанское влюбленностью. Иногда обжигающие, перенасыщенные до головокруженья плавящейся похотью. Но вне пространства снов никакого Имса не было, и это, пожалуй, было настоящим облегчением. Ровно до тех пор, пока тот не возник перед Артуром в самой что ни на есть реальности.  
\- Привет, - сказало он как ни в чем ни бывало, подсаживаясь к ним за столик в кафе. В Париже была весна, уже довольно тепло, и они сидели на веранде под бордовым тентом.  
\- Представишь меня своим друзьям, Артур? – спросил Имс и приподнялся, крепко пожимая руку Коббу, улыбнулся заинтересованно приподнявшей брови Мол.  
\- Имс, - деревянным голосом проговорил Артур, чувствуя, как по спине прокатывается колючая волна озноба. – Знакомьтесь, мой давний приятель. Доминик, мой друг и коллега. Мэлори, аналогично.  
\- Ужасно приятно, - расплылся в ухмылке Имс. – А где Бет? Еще не подошла? Я просто мечтал познакомиться с твоей невестой, Артур…  
\- Бет сегодня не придет, - обморочным голосом сказал Артур. – У нее другие дела.  
\- Жаль, - протянул Имс. – Очень жаль. Ужасно хотел на нее посмотреть.  
\- Может быть, вы дотерпите до завтра? – спросила Мол, кинув быстрый взгляд на еле дышащего Артура и явно сделав какие-то выводы.  
\- К сожалению, завтра меня здесь не будет, - дружелюбно улыбнулся Имс и тут же встал, тяжело хлопнув Артура по плечу. – Ну да ничего. Надеюсь, пришлешь мне фотку со свадьбы, милый. Рад был познакомиться, ребята. – он кивнул Коббу и Мол. - Вы – отличная пара. Удачи вам. Пока.  
Он развернулся и пошел – быстро, не оборачиваясь, и через минуту бы уже пропал в толпе гуляющих, но Артура будто подкинуло с места и швырнуло за ним вслед.  
Имс и правда уехал на следующее утро, но ночь они провели вместе. И оказалось, что ничего между ними не изменилось. Вот тут, под горячими сбитыми простынями, в полумраке, в судорожно сорванных всхлипах и жарком шепоте – тут все было точно так же. Они не разговаривали, на это не было времени. Никаких вопросов, никаких упреков, никаких сожалений, только жадное быстрое насыщение – за все время, проведенное порознь.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Имс наконец, склоняясь над ним, он был бледный в сером утреннем свете, с запавшими глазами, растерзанным в кровавую рану ртом – невероятно красивый. – Когда-нибудь я приеду насовсем.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Артур. В тот момент такой вариант развития событий казался ему наиболее желанным.  
Имс и приехал – через семь месяцев. Семь месяцев молчания, у Артура даже слегка крыша поехала от этого всего, он был уже уверен, что и Имс, и кафе, и эта весенняя ночь ему приснились, привиделись, а на самом деле ничего не было. Можно было, конечно, спросить у Дома или Мол, но почему-то Артур не мог заставить себя это сделать, а они сами ни разу не упомянули о новом знакомом.  
И потом Имс приехал, подгадал к самому дню рождения Артура и с порога презентовал маленький серебристый чемоданчик.  
\- Маленькая игрушка для вашей компании, - усмехнулся он, как со старым приятелем обмениваясь рукопожатиями с Коббом, целуя руку смеющейся Мол, здороваясь с остальными знакомыми и друзьями Артура, набившимися в маленький дом бабушки Мол, любезно согласившейся принять у себя вечеринку.  
Артур недоуменно открыл чемодан, полминуты разглядывал его странные внутренности, а потом до него дошло. Он просто никогда видел этот прибор таким компактным и легким, несколько лет назад прототип PASIV монтировался в кузове Стэллиона, последняя рабочая модель на памяти Артура выглядела как тумбочка дневального, а весила как набитый иридием сейф.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? – прошипел он, оттащив Имса от столика с напитками, черт возьми, это было невероятно, как ему удавалось исчезать на столько времени, а потом внезапно появляться так, что все шло, будто бы они вчера расстались?..  
\- Все нормально, - против ожидания Имс не стал хохмить и делать вид, что он не понимает, о чем речь. – Это списанный образец. Его никто не будет искать.  
\- Уверен? – у Артура даже слов не было на это все.  
\- Уверен. – Имс серьезно кивнул.  
\- Зачем?  
Он склонил голову к плечу, глядя на Артура немного… смущенно?  
\- Ужасно интересно, что у вас получится. – сказал Имс. - Возьмете меня с собой?

\- Вот так все и началось, - сказал Артур, покачивая головой и улыбаясь своим воспоминаниям. Ариадна сидела, нахмурившись и сосредоточенно разглядывая свою чашку.  
\- Но откуда он все узнал? Он что, все это время следил за тобой?  
Артур пожал плечами, не считая нужным пояснять очевидное.  
\- А потом? – настойчиво спросила Ариадна. – Что было потом?  
\- Я же говорю – все, - хмыкнул Артур. – Мы работали вместе, одно время жили вместе, потом устали друг от друга и разъехались, завели романы на стороне. Потом… эээ… объединились…  
\- В каком смысле – объединились?  
Артур поморщился.  
\- Неважно. Это было давно. – он помолчал, снова начиная улыбаться. – Один раз мы даже поженились.  
\- О господи… Как?  
\- По пьяни. Но до сих пор так и не оформили развод.  
Ариадна неверяще рассмеялась.  
\- То есть, ты… женатый человек?  
\- Да. – Артур усмехнулся. – Мы разве что только общих детей не завели, а все остальное… Все остальное у нас было.  
\- А сейчас? Что у вас сейчас?  
Артур вздохнул и посмотрел на часы.  
\- У нас все хорошо. Мы полгода не виделись, соскучились. Ну и, конечно, слегка подзабыли, как друг друга иногда раздражаем…  
Ариадна выглядела обескураженной.  
\- Но... Если все так, как ты говоришь, то почему вы постоянно... - она помотала головой, подбирая слова. - Вы постоянно флиртуете. Поддеваете друг друга... Будто у вас... все только начинается.  
\- О. - кивнул Артур понимающе. - Не думал, что это так выглядит. Дело в том, что мы вместе... почти пятнадцать лет.  
Он помолчал, улыбаясь своим мыслям и надкушенному пончику с глазурью, одиноко сохнущему рядом с чашкой кофе. А потом поднял на Ариадну сияющий взгляд и добавил с какой-то вроде даже гордостью:  
\- У нас и правда все только начинается.


End file.
